robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
Cain was the fanatical leader of the Nuke Cult. Violently insane, hopelessly addicted to Nuke and godlike in his delusions, Cain was an unpredictable and dangerous foe, with a capable and loyal following. Following his death, his brain was inserted into the cyborg RoboCop 2. History Rise to power According to Cain's police record, he was arrested on six counts of murder, forty-seven counts of disturbing the peace, and was a military veteran who served in the Amazon War. His military career was checkered by a court-martial for an unknown charge, to which he was convicted then sent to Danmemora Correctional Facility. He was held at Danmemora for three years, until a lapse in security gave him an opportunity for escape. He then relocated to Detroit and developed the highly-addictive narcotic known as "Nuke" and settled at an old sludge plant on River Rouge as his base of operations. Nuke Cult Cain appeared on Mediabreak, preaching as if to a congregation about the divine and pure power of Nuke. He was later present at a Nuke manufacturing lab when cyborg police officer RoboCop raided the facility. The cyborg was unsuccessful in arresting Cain and his closest followers, the youth Hob and Cain's lover, Angie, who all slipped out of a rear entrance and get to their waiting limo. Inside the limo, they found an illegal immigrant worker from the drug lab, pleading not to be turned over the police. Cain demonstrated his cold and sociopathic nature by simply shooting her and pushing her out of the limo. Later, at the sludge plant, Cain captured RoboCop and had him disassembled so that he could continue his deeds without interference. Learning that RoboCop had got the information from a corrupt, Nuke addicted policeman named Duffy, Cain had Duffy lured to a dingy back room. There, Cain had him eviscerated whilst still alive as Hob and Angie watched. After being rebuilt, RoboCop led a raid on the sludge plant. The police officers cleaved a path through the guards, but, as they neared the buildings where Cain, Hob and Angie were holed up, the three escaped in two armored bomb disposal trucks, laden with Nuke and tens of millions of dollars of drug money. RoboCop managed to hitch a lift on Cain's truck, but was thrown off due to Cain's wild and furious driving. Unfortunately for Cain, his sense of power clouded his judgement and he could not resist playing a game of chicken with RoboCop, who by this time had commandeered a motorcycle. RoboCop threw himself through the windshield of the truck, critically injuring the drug lord and crippling the vehicle. He was subsequently hospitalized due to his injuries and put on life support. Death and RoboCop 2 Dr. Juliette Faxx, an unethical psychologist working for OCP, visited Cain in hospital. Here, after an unnerving talk with the patient and lying about him to a colleague about Cain already having died, she pulled the plug on his life support, intending to kill him and use his brain for her RoboCop 2 project. As a result, remnants of Cain's personality, memories, and motivations later emerged in OCP's new cyborg police officer, RoboCop 2, which was destroyed by the original RoboCop after it went on a rampage. Appearances *''RoboCop 2'' Category:Nuke Cult members Category:Individuals (film trilogy) Category:Criminals (film trilogy) Category:Deceased (film trilogy)